


Hades & Persephone

by k4tharley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k4tharley/pseuds/k4tharley
Summary: Kylo Ren y Rey, distantes y cercanos. Cada uno tiene un sitio: Una rebelde y un Caballero de Ren, danzando entre el lado Obscuro y el Lado Luminoso. Pero ¿Y si no desean ocupar su posición? ¿Qué pasa cuando deseas reescribir tu destino? Quise explorar esa posibilidad por inverosímil que fuese, y éste es el resultado.Importante es recalcar que el título del fanfic proviene de una de tantas imágenes que vi circulando del fandom a través de internet, y que no es una copia ni una traducción o similar de un fanfic en inglés, actualmente ya publicado en Archives of Our Own con el mismo título.Gracias por leer.





	1. Fear the Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic Reylo, publicado por primera vez en otra plataforma en Enero de 2016.  
> Generalmente todos mis fanfics están basados, capítulo a capítulo en canciones, pues soy especialmente musical en todo lo que hago, espero lograr que en esta nueva plataforma que apenas voy conociendo, también puedan disfrutarlo.

**Chapter I: Fear the fever**

**_"…_** **** _I fear the fever_  
Deep in my bones  
It runs electric  
It draws me home  
It knows the weakness  
Deep in my soul  
It keeps me hostage  
I'm never alone …"

La Fuerza es algo de lo que apenas si escuché nombrar durante el transcurso de mi vida en Jakku. Sobrevivir no te da tiempo para escuchar cuestiones complejas; tus problemáticas son muchísimo más simples. Los alimentos, vender chatarra, los alimentos, vender chatarra. El ciclo jamás termina. No mientras Jakku parece intentar absorberte entre las dunas.

Han pasado tantas cosas en cuestión de unas cuantas horas.

Pero no puedo librarme de la mirada estática del hijo de Han Solo, muerto por su propia mano. _Ése monstruo._

No puedo librarme del profundo desprecio que me provoca recordar sus ojos fijos, brillantes, traspasándome una y otra vez, seduciéndome, inclinándome inevitablemente al Lado Obscuro. Tampoco puedo olvidar que, dentro, profundamente, esa sensación iba creciendo, aún cuando trataba de evitarlo y huía, ocultándome de la certeza de que caería en él.

¿Qué es esta sensación de que su odio es no sólo justificado, sino es el mismo que siento yo? Un odio puro, odio que yo no conocía aún cuando había sido toda mi corta vida sólo una especie de mercancía, una cosa; abandonada desde niña a ser parte del sistema común del universo de Jakku, que apenas si me percibía como _algo_ y no como _alguien._

**_"…_ ** **_Maybe you should go?_ ** __  
_**Baby can't control** _ __  
_**Maybe you should go?** _ _  
_ __**Baby can't control …"**

Podían ver sus ojos a través de mí misma, y mis ojos podían ver a través de su alma como si mirara un cristal completamente transparente; la comprensión de que todo fluía como el agua de una corriente demasiado agitada era evidente y ambos sentimos cómo iba moviéndose, como si se apoderara de ella una turbulencia incontrolable.

 

_**"… It wants to kill you** _ __  
_**It wants to tear you apart** _ __  
_**It wants to thrill you** _ __  
_**This vengeful love that I've got** _ __  
_**Wants to consume you** _ __  
_**Then spit you out** _ __  
_**I fear the fever, fear the fever** _ _  
_ __**Can you feel it now?..."**

No era difícil de adivinar qué pensaba. Para él, sin embargo, embargado por el miedo de que su propia expectativa no fuese consumada, lo que debía ver en mi mente era apenas borroso. La Fuerza era intensa en su familia, como bien lo había dicho, pero no había hecho mas que mermar su confianza, transformarlo en un ser confundido, enfermo de un poder desconocido. Había matado a su padre. En medio de su confusión y de su propio miedo, había acabado con la vida de su propio padre.

En medio de su rabia, quería acabar con todo. Eso me incluía.

Pero por alguna causa, la Fuerza también era intensa en mí y podía sentir que incluso para ser alguien más bien frágil, Kylo Ren me temía. Temía que yo supiera instintivamente lo que él tuvo que entrenar y aprender. Pero no se echaba atrás y no cedía. Peleó hasta el final. Hasta que el planeta comenzó a resquebrajarse. Sentí cómo se dejó herir. Sentí cómo el sable rasgó su ropa y la sensación misma me hizo sentir satisfecha. Me ofreció ser mi maestro. ¿Qué deseaba enseñarme?

No sabía que había tanto que podía mostrarme.

Era posible que el Lado Obscuro también intentara atraerme, pero no deseaba ceder. En realidad, por entonces yo no sabía bien cómo es que eso funcionaba.

_Lo único que sabía es que sí sentía miedo, aunque él no pudiese verlo._

_El miedo a ceder. El miedo a que me tomara y se apoderara de mí y de mi voluntad._

_**"… I fear the fire** _ __  
_**Burning below** _ __  
_**Its gonna to trick you** _ _  
_ __**Swallow you whole …"**

Y sucedió.

Fue como si, al irme, me hubiera llevado una pequeñísima pero irremplazable parte de él y a su vez, él hubiera permanecido sosteniendo una pequeñísima parte de mí, que quizá antes no necesitaba, pero que en ese momento justo, estaba echando de menos.

¿Qué era?

No sentía temor ante él pero tampoco seguridad. Y él parecía no sentir temor ante mí, sino necesidad de desafío.

La sensación de que en vez de alejarnos, la Fuerza nos unía por encima de nosotros mismos, como imanes que inevitablemente terminarán juntos, apretados uno contra otro aunque no lo quieran.

Era mi enemigo y éramos tan diferentes. Pero nadie había despertado nada similar en mí.

Mi existencia había sido tan insignificante, tan nula, que su confusión me fue tan transparente y al mismo tiempo tan cercana. No conocía el odio y cuando Kylo Ren peleó conmigo por primera vez, pude sentir, aún detrás de la máscara en que ocultaba su rostro, que sus ojos me atravesaban con la misma fuerza, con el mismo fulgurante sable rojo, rústico, construido por él mismo, violentándome, forzándome a pelear una batalla que ni siquiera me pertenecía.

_**"… Maybe you should go?** _ _  
_ _**Baby can't control …"** _

¿Qué me llevó a ella?

Todo. Y nada.

_Él._

_"_ _La chica de la que tanto he escuchado…"_

¿Era capaz de decir eso como si realmente fuese verdad o es que acaso lo era?

Todo eso no importaba aunque lo cierto es que me avergonzaba admitir que me interesaba saber lo que pensaba sobre las cosas que había escuchado.

¿Deseaba asesinarme?

¿Cuál era _su_ razón? ¿La Fuerza que podía percibir a la distancia en mí?

 

 **** _"… It wants to kill you_  
It wants to tear you apart  
It wants to thrill you  
This vengeful love that I've got  
Wants to consume you  
Then spit you out  
I fear the fever, fear the fever  
Can you feel it now? ..."

 

Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir ese miedo. La fiebre. El fuego que terminaría por consumirlo todo. El odio que terminaba por abrasarnos a ambos.

¿Por qué me había mirado de esa manera?

Me había quitado algo. La inmensa obscuridad en sus ojos me había quitado algo.

_Y es posible que los demonios encerrados en la luz que creía ver en los míos le hubieran quitado algo también._

 

 **** _"… You know you're not safe here_  
I'll only bring you down  
Can't help you disappear  
My love, it's too late now  
You know you're not safe here  
I'll only bring you down  
The end is almost near  
My love, it's too late now …"

Definí el marcador en esa batalla, ganándola momentáneamente. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo entre el momento que huí y dejé de ver sus ojos, brillando con el reflejo de la luz de nuestros sables entrecruzados, una parte de mí, la que se había quedado en esa batalla, estaba muriendo inexorablemente, atada a él, como si aún estuviese vivo, aún a sabiendas de que el planeta había colapsado y era improbable que hubiese podido salvarse.

No era tan débil como yo creí. Había obtenido de mí un segundo de enojo, de resentimiento tan inmenso que con eso había bastado para asegurarse de que había dejado esa semilla germinando en mi interior.

_El lado obscuro._

_**"… It wants to kill you** _ __  
_**It wants to tear you apart** _ __  
_**It wants to thrill you** _ __  
_**This vengeful love that I've got** _ __  
_**Wants to consume you** _ __  
_**Then spit you out** _ __  
_**I fear the fever, fear the fever** _ __  
_**Can you feel it now?** _ __  
_**It wants to kill you** _ __  
_**It wants to tear you apart** _ __  
_**It wants to thrill you** _ __  
_**This vengeful love that I've got** _ __  
_**Wants to consume you** _ _  
_ __**Then spit you out**

_**I fear the fever, fear the fever** _ _  
_ _**Can you feel it now?..."** _

 

Kylo Ren _sabe_ que donde está, mi aspiración más grande en este momento, es acabar con su vida. Y sin embargo, algo en mi interior me dice que su confusión demuestra que no es un ser despreciable. Sino un ser cometiendo actos despreciables con quién sabe qué fines.

Su padre lo sabía y le permitió asesinarlo a fin de llevar a término los planes del Jefe de la Primera Orden.

¿Qué es lo que me ata a él?

¿Por qué no puedo _escapar_?

Tal vez _no quiero._

 

_**(You know you're not safe here)** _ _  
_ _**(I'll only bring you dow** _ **n)**


	2. Out of the fire

_"…_ _Out of the fire_ __  
pull me in to your ocean  
out of desire

_pull me in …"_

El dolor, las dudas, la conmoción. Todo era tan absorbente, tan lejano y en ese momento tan cercano como si respirara sobre mi rostro. El hálito de la luz era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo o alejarme, pero había tomado la decisión. Los pasos para atravesar ese puente estaban dados y había completado la tarea que me había propuesto.

La chica había escapado y llevaba con ella algo que me pertenecía, pero en ese instante, sólo podía pensar en que era la primera vez en mi vida que había sentido dolor; atenazante, paralizante. Dolor por cuánto debía ser hecho. Dolor por cuánto ya había sido hecho. El ser humano que había contribuído a darme vida, ahora yacía, pudriéndose en algún lugar profundo de la base. Y todo era mi obra.

¿Era el precio que debía pagar para superar el poder de mi abuelo?

Mi padre había sido un sacrificio insignificante en comparación si lo pienso de forma que no tenga nada que me conecte a él. Pero es falso. Sé que lo que hay del lado luminoso de la Fuerza también tiene un enorme peso en cuanto pretendo erradicar.

 _"…_ _bury me deep_  
in your waves of commotion  
silence the fire within …"

Me dejaron solo por fin.

Luego de revisar mis heridas, me dejaron en una sala. Apenas podía moverme y mi cuerpo se negaba a dejar de lado el dolor. Me quedé recostado, meditando mi siguiente paso.

El Líder Snoke querría a la chica. Ése sería el siguiente paso. Ése era desde mucho antes pero había escapado haciendo uso de la Fuerza.

_Es tan evidente quién es ella._

Su nombre es Rey.

Una chatarrera de Jakku. Cabello atado, ojos castaños, pequeña y ágil.

 _Una advenediza_ _afín con el lado luminoso de La Fuerza._

_Demasiado afín._

_"… your siren's calling_  
it's so inviting  
your battle cries are hypnotizing …"

Me había vencido en batalla, en parte por las heridas en mi cuerpo y el tiro que el Wookie me había dado. Sangraba profusamente y de no ser por Hux, seguiría sangrando.

Pero esa criatura insignificante había escapado _porque así había querido que sucediera._

_Necesitaba tiempo._

_"… I'm under your spell_  
from Heaven to Hell  
the in-between is so enticing …"  
Hold me down  
Bring me peace again  
Hold me under  
Take me with you to the bitter end  
Hold me under …"

La chica no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. _Alguien, además de mí, conocía instintivamente los caminos de la Fuerza._

_Me llamó "monstruo"._

_Al proferir tal insulto, algo de la seguridad que hasta ese momento había ostentado, se quebró._

El cristal que cubría cada uno de mis sentimientos y deseos se había agrietado y los había expuesto ante una joven no entrenada, salida de la nada, involucrada por azar en una lucha para la que, irónicamente no estaba preparada pero que instintivamente enfrentaría.

_Yo lo sabía._

Yo no soy un jedi, del mismo modo en que no soy un sith.

¿Soy entonces el monstruo que ella dijo que soy?

 _"… Heavy my heart_  
With your wish for survival  
Tear me apart  
In your type

 _Swallow me whole_  
Fill my lungs with revival  
quiet the the chaos inside …"

Mi abuelo había pertenecido al lado obscuro, se había dejado arrastrar a él. La historia la desconocía y sólo el Líder Supremo Snoke me había dado información sobre ella. Mi abuelo había tenido dos hijos a quienes intentó asesinar. Rebeldes. _La escoria de la galaxia_.

Es verdad que Leia Organa y Luke Skywalker eran sus hijos. Y también es verdad que mi padre pretendía que nos abstuviéramos de ser _quienes somos_. Seres unidos irremisiblemente a La Fuerza.

Mi madre se dedicó, pues, a las labores del senado.

Y yo fui aprendiz de quien en otra vida fuese mi tío.

Pero sus enseñanzas fueron útiles exclusivamente para la batalla, pues para el resto, el honor y la bondad son situaciones y virtudes meramente subjetivas según quien los imparte y quien los recibe.

Esto jamás me ha estado vetado.

 _"… your siren's calling_  
it's so inviting  
your battle cries are hypnotizing

El recuerdo de la chica me perseguía. La sensación de que podía apreciar mis pensamientos a distancia permanecía profundamente arraigada en mí y aquella noche, como la mayoría de ellas, me fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

Yo era incapaz de leer en ella.

Me sentía incapaz en ese instante de siquiera enfrentarme a ella. Y de pronto fue fácil determinar el camino que debía tomar.

Los pasos eran simples.

La única forma de detener su influencia perniciosa era asesinándola.

Pero no había querido hacerlo.

¿Cómo es que podía acercarme a ella para cumplir con mi parte en el esquema que un día mi abuelo, Darth Vader, creara para mí?

 _I'm under your spell_  
from Heaven to Hell  
the in-between is so enticing …"

Como si de un golpe se tratase, la idea entonces se apoderó de mi cerebro e incluso embargó a la pequeñísima parte humana que quedaba en mí.

_Si podía acercarme a la chica, entonces podría acabar con ella y cumplir mi objetivo._

Pero… _¿Cómo?_

Con este pensamiento, terminé por quedarme dormido.

Y tuve una revelación tal en medio de la nebulosa capa de sueños que cubrió mi mente.

_Comprendí la razón por la que todo sucedía del modo en que estaba sucediendo._

_"…_ _Hold me down_  
Bring me peace again  
Hold me under  
Take me with you to the bitter end  
Hold me under  
Hold me down  
Bring me peace again  
Hold me under …"

Durante esas horas de sueño, no encontré paz en absoluto. Pero sí pude conectarme a la distancia con algunos pensamientos de la chatarrera y la idea de poder entrar en su mente en realidad me parecía tentadora. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que no podría hacerlo mientras ella me lo impidiera. Por lo que asumí que también dormía.

Odiaba profundamente aceptar que esa maldita e insignificante mujer, tenía razón.

_Temía aceptar ante mí mismo y frente a los demás que nunca podría ser tan fuerte como mi abuelo._

¿Me estaba negado su poder?

No era motivo suficiente para renunciar a lo que él había comenzado.

Un equilibrio en la Fuerza. El bien y el mal en las mismas circunstancias, partiendo del mismo punto ambos, sin ventajas.

Di algunas vueltas en la cama sin adornos, sin cubiertas y por un momento me sentí asfixiar con el casco, con la túnica y con toda la tela de la capa encima. Me levanté, exasperado y de un movimiento me retiré la máscara y con otros dos más el resto de mis prendas. Apenas quedé en interiores, me tumbé de nueva cuenta en la cama. El pensamiento de la chatarrera nuevamente me sustrajo de mis propios pensamientos.

_"_ _Tengo que acabar con él…"_

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos distaban mucho, en imágenes, a ser como lo decía en palabras en su mente. Durante el transcurso de los fragmentos inconexos de su cerebro, recordaba haber mirado con detenimiento mis ojos y pude ver a través de su cerebro que los recordaba a detalle, como si hubiera absorbido en su mente por completo la imagen de ellos, como cuando se guarda un recuerdo preciado. _Preciado…_

No. ¿Quién era esa mujer después de todo?

_Era el enemigo._

Una vez más, comencé a quedarme dormido, cuando el eco del pensamiento del Líder Supremo Snoke comenzó a llegar a mí.

_"…_ _No es esa mujer el problema, como antes te lo mencioné, Caballero de Ren, tu problema es tu propia debilidad, tus ansias por devolverte a la Luz. ¿Estás dispuesto a redimirte ante mí y hacer lo necesario para acabar con tal tentación?"_

Por un segundo, la sorpresa me invadió pero me contuve y sólo repetí en mi pensamiento: _"Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que ordene, Líder Supremo"._ No obtuve respuesta pero supe que había visto mi pensamiento.

Solía hurgar en él cuando deseaba.

Llegué al punto de casi volverme loco cuando dimensioné mis actos.

Había asesinado a mi propio padre, había dejado viuda a mi madre. Estaba dispuesto a asesinar a esa chica entrometida, por el simple hecho de poseer comprensión de la Fuerza. ¿Qué era ella después de todo?

Una chatarrera. Una cosa más por olvidar.

Pero debía admitir que tenía ojos vibrantes y grandes, largo cabello castaño, rasgos fascinantes. _No parecía sólo una chatarrera. No parecía siquiera de Jakku._

El cambio de situación me alarmó. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué poseía tal dominio de la Fuerza?

 _"… From my salvation_  
The raging waters  
flooding into me  
In your temptation  
Your quiet thunder  
breaks me  
overtakes me …"

" _Debes volver a donde perteneces, Ben Solo…"_

Era la voz en mi cabeza. Ésa mujer había escuchado mis pensamientos también. Odiaba escucharle decir el nombre que me identificaba en otra parte del tiempo, cuando era sólo un aprendiz de Jedi. Porque _yo no era un aprendiz cualquiera. No lo soy._

La voz calló.

Sin embargo, el eco de su voz, modulada, sin educación, ruda en cierto modo, sólo me irritó profundamente, haciendo mi ira más patente, más furiosa. Quise, por un momento, doblegar a esa mujer, demostrarle que, una vez que el Lado Obscuro ha estado, aunque sea rozándote un poco, es suficiente un instante para _desearlo_.

Comenzaba a sentir necesidad de someterla, de humillarla, _de hacerla sentir la fuerza de mi odio._

 _"… Hold me down_  
Bring me peace again  
Hold me under …"

Su voz me molestaba.

Me abrumaba.

Me levanté de la cama y nuevamente me puse todas mis prendas, incluyendo el casco.

Salí de la obscura habitación y caminé por el pasillo. Una vez que encontré a un soldado cualquiera, hice llamar a la Capitán Phasma.

Yo sabía la ubicación exacta de la chatarrera y necesitaba llegar a ella.

_Con ella estaba Luke Skywalker._

Su poder era inconfundible. En la voz de esa chica, pude descifrar que se había involucrado, pues, voluntariamente a una cruzada de la que no tenía idea.

Eso le costaría la vida.

_Pero, primero lo primero._

La capitán se presentó frente a mí de manera casi inmediata y una vez le di instrucciones sobre el paradero de la chica, me dispuse a ir donde el Líder Supremo Snoke. Necesitaba su guía. Su consejo.


	3. The fool and the thief

_"…_ _The scar I can't reverse_  
When the more it heals the worse it hurts  
Gave u every piece of me, no wonder it's missing  
Don't know how to be so close to someone so distant…"

_Dynasty fragment by MIIA_

La chatarrera fue fácil de hallar.

Una pequeña ciudad, llamada Chinesti en el planeta Phaeda, fue el lugar en que Luke Skywalker pensó que sería _terriblemente_ complejo esconder a la chica. Frente a nuestros ojos. Chinesti fue una ciudad ocupada por el Imperio. Prácticamente, casa de maestros Sith hasta que el Imperio cayó.

_Tal como Darth Vader._

Cuando supe la ubicación, intenté establecer de nuevo el vínculo. Sabía que ella podía leer con claridad mis pensamientos e intenciones, en ese sentido su manejo de la fuerza era similar al mío, quizá con menos entrenamiento.

_Me niego a aceptar que ella pueda llegar al grado de mi poder._

Hice las búsquedas necesarias para dar con una nave que no tuviera nada que ver con la base Starkiller. Si había que pasar desapercibido ante los rebeldes, lo único que debía hacer era viajar en una nave que no ubicaran los rebeldes, no usar máscara y asegurarme que apenas me viera alguien. Podía saber si había aliados rebeldes o si Skywalker o la General Organa estaban con ella. Primero me deshice de Hux enviándolo al otro lado de la Galaxia, a las ciudades cercanas a Tatooine a buscar a la chica así como al ejército de stormtroopers de la Primera Orden. El Supremo Líder Snooke no sabía a dónde iría yo, no le dejé saber haciendo acopio de todos los recursos mentales que pude usar, pero sí dejé claro que era necesario buscar a la brevedad a esa joven y la forma de mantenerla dentro de la nueva base sin incidentes por lo que me dio carta abierta para hacer lo necesario, yendo a donde hubiera que ir.

_De algún modo, tenía que llegar a ella._

_…_

_La obscuridad más negra de Jakku. Tenía 8 años._

_Hacía dos que estaba en aquel vehículo abandonado._

_Desperté bañada en sudor. Me sentía enferma de pronto y más asustada que nunca._

_Sentí con claridad cómo había miradas que escudriñaban en la obscuridad, que podían verme a mí, aunque yo no pudiera ver a los dueños de esas miradas llenas de inconcebible odio._

_Y recuerdo el momento en que unas risas, malignas, ebrias y extrañamente amenazadoras llenaron el vehículo y retumbaron en el latón._

_Comencé a sentir escalofríos, fui incapaz de moverme. No sabía qué hacer. No podía hacer nada._

_Unas enormes manos se abalanzaron contra mis piernas y me arrastraron sin importar que yo pateara, luchara y me esforzara en zafarme del cruel agarre. Del poder que pude haber empleado a través de la fuerza, nada._

_Lo que sucedió luego es muy confuso para mí, no lo comprendo, pero dejó una huella que jamás podré borrar. La inocencia que guardaba lo más posible de serme arrebatada, -como haría toda niña que desconoce cualquiera de los detalles sobre el particular-, lo fue en los minutos siguientes. No vi nada, o a nadie, pero sentí cada una de las detestables sensaciones y dolores de aquellos minutos._

_Sin saberlo, me había convertido en adulta y otros habían decidido ya mi destino en ese aspecto._

_Cuando se alejaron, cerrando con estrépito la compuerta del vehículo, emitiendo insultos y risas respecto a la profanación que acababan de cometer, me acurruqué, abrazándome a mí misma. No obtuve ni una sola lágrima de mis ojos, a pesar de que los apreté, como si fuera algo necesario y adecuado a las circunstancias._

_No recuerdo haber llorado nunca por ello, y tampoco hablé a nadie de ello, pues no tenía a nadie con quien hacerlo. Estaba sola. Y había decidido cuidarme a mí misma._

_El siguiente día, en cuanto hubo luz, cerré todo el vehículo, saqué las pocas pertenencias que eran de mi propiedad y necesitaba y caminé hasta el mercado de cambio para vender el vehículo por algunas raciones de comida, otras de agua y algunas mercancías útiles para el intercambio. Sabía que me habían ofrecido mucho menos que lo que ese transporte valía, pero era mejor a permanecer cerca del sitio donde me sentía observada constantemente, siendo un blanco constante de posibles ataques, iguales o peores. ¿Cómo una niña de ocho años se entera de administrar el tiempo para tales tareas? No lo sé. Pero fue lo mejor que me pasó._

_Dejé de confiar en cualquier criatura._

_…_

Desperté abrumado, atormentado. El sueño que me seguía era impropio de mí y me avergoncé de considerar que había hurgado de más en la mente de la chatarrera, a quien trataba de rastrear a través de mi percepción de la Fuerza en ella. Todo lo que había visto, vívida y claramente como si fuera un espectador presente en la situación, me había pasmado.

Pude comprender por fin las palabras del Supremo Líder cuando dijo que sentía compasión por la chica y era mi propia debilidad lo que me mantenía tratando de no dañarla. La misma que me conduciría al lado luminoso si cedía.

Por primera vez desde que me recuperara de las heridas de las que ella era responsable, sentí y acepté que sentía compasión por ella.

Hay seres, aún en la galaxia, que son intocables, sagrados y fuera de toda guerra.

Pero era irónico que… Para conseguir nuestro objetivo, yo mismo había asesinado a muchos de esos seres.

El arrepentimiento no era una opción y no empezaría a sentirlo ahora. Estaba hecho. Pero me perseguían esos recuerdos y me acosarían por mucho tiempo los gritos y el dolor de todos esos que asesiné. No sabía si estaba de acuerdo o no con ello, pero para lograr el objetivo de la Primera Orden, el objetivo de mi abuelo, lo que sea estaba hecho. Asesiné a quien tuve que asesinar.

_Incluido mi padre._

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Un fuerte dolor me apresó. El vínculo no había desaparecido pero luchábamos por mantenerlo y eso cuesta en ocasiones incluso el equilibrio del maestro y del aprendiz. Aún cuando ella y yo no éramos aprendiz ni maestro. Manteníamos una especie de… Conversaciones. Fluídas conversaciones silenciosas, conscientes o inconscientes de las que nadie podía percatarse. El dominio de la Fuerza era fuerte, no sabría decir en quien lo era más. Y esa sombra de duda era suficiente para que el líder Supremo continuara con el entrenamiento en vez de sólo hacerme su primer al mando. En tanto existiera esa duda, no pasaría.

Me recosté nuevamente. Y su voz me inundó por completo.

_Era la chatarrera._

…

_Chinesti. Y nuevamente, la habían dejado sola. No estaba la General, ni Skywalker, ni el traidor._

_Era riesgoso tomar decisiones precipitadas. Pero… Estaba sola._

_Sin pensarlo más, tomé lo que requería y preparé la pequeña nave para el viaje._

Me hacía sentir furioso el sólo pensar en la chica. Ardía en mí un profundo desprecio por sus ideales, adquiridos en apenas días del grupo rebelde, ideales de los que desconocía.

Me palpé la cicatriz que recorría mi frente hasta un lado de mi barbilla. La sentí arder y retiré mis dedos, sólo para encontrar que estaba sanando rápidamente pero que continuaba doliendo.

_Una herida de odio._

_Alguna vez, la General Organa me había hecho esa confidencia._

_Una herida de odio tarda en sanar, pero aún cuando ha sanado, no dejará de doler._

Bien. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un dolorcillo insignificante. Y aún tenía la máscara. Había sido buena idea tenerla.

_Si la chatarrera me odiaba, era más sencillo atraerla al lado obscuro._

Sin influencia de Skywalker, sin palabras amables de la General mientras la usaban para llevar a cabo su absurda colonización de rebeldes y el retorno de la orden Jedi, sería más fácil _hacerle entender_ mi objetivo.

_Hay cosas que suceden en la Galaxia, cosas como las que la chica vivió en propia carne, cosas que nadie puede remediar ni borrar._

_Estaba listo para hacérselo ver._

_…_

Una certeza me invadió.

Quien estaba en Chinesti, no era la General Organa y tampoco Poe o el maestro Skywalker.

_Era Kylo Ren._

Estaba inquieta. Muy inquieta.

Miré el sable de plateada y desgastada empuñadura por largo tiempo, balanceándome ligeramente, con profunda ansiedad.

Sería demasiado ingenua si pensara que no sabía dónde estaba yo. O que no me encontraría.

_¿Por qué alguien que tiene una familia grande y feliz no puede sólo serlo con ellos?_

_Me asqueaba pensar en él. Sentía una aversión profunda, casi como el odio._

_¿No es el odio lo que te lleva al lado obscuro?_

_El Maestro Skywalker me pidió meditar. Procurar no hacerme demasiadas preguntas sino ofrecer respuestas a todas las preguntas que jamás me haya hecho. ¿Cómo encontrar una respuesta cuando no sabes lo que estás buscando?_

_Un presagio, una sensación amenazadora me invadió repentinamente._

_Era él. Estaba fuera. Era como si ya pudiese verlo frente a mí. El miedo se transformó en enojo y éste en determinación. Tomé en mi mano el sable y abrí la puerta, con la seguridad de que, detrás de las paredes de madera, pisando el césped suave en la entrada, absorbiendo con sus profundos e imponentes ojos todo detalle del sitio, meticulosamente, para llevar a cabo cualquier clase de… Monstruosidad, estaba él._

_Pero lo que encontré fuera fue desconcertante y, confieso, fascinante, pues quizá la General Organa tenía razón: Existía un modo de recuperar a Ben Solo debajo de todas esas túnicas, debajo de la máscara cromada en que se ocultaba._

…

En seres elevados en la Fuerza como _nosotros_ , no hay la necesidad de cortesías tales como tocar a la puerta. Sólo _anuncias_ tu presencia. El otro sabe que estás allí.

Es lo que la chatarrera experimentó en el momento en que pisé a un metro del sitio donde se encontraba. Una especie de casa, tan pequeña y absurdamente normal que se percibía irreal. Paredes blancas, tejas rojas, arbustos redondos en el exterior que formaban un sendero de unos cuantos pasos.

Le mostré que estaba allí. Sentí su miedo y me regocijó su ansiedad, su rotunda preocupación cuando sintió que estaba cerca. Las montañas se elevaban a lo lejos. La luz de los soles era molesta, tan molesta que bajé el rostro unos momentos para levantarlo de nuevo al momento en que abrió la puerta.

…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – emitió Rey cuidándose de no hacer patente su temor.

\- Revancha, chatarrera. _Vine por ti._ Y veo que estás preparada – señaló con su mano el sable que Rey apretaba en una de sus manos, con fuerza inconsciente.

\- ¿Pretendes llevarme ante tu Líder?

\- Pretendo _tomarte_ como mi aprendiz. Cometí un grave error al ser condescendiente contigo y solicitar tu opinión cuando debí sólo _quebrarte_ y llevarte conmigo sin darte oportunidad ni siquiera de emitir palabra.

Rey se dio a la tarea de mirarlo detenidamente mientras hablaba.

No llevaba la máscara. Apreció a detalle la horrible marca en el rostro, marca que era su responsabilidad. Parecía menos corpulento pero su estatura y estado físico eran imponentes. Excepto por la cicatriz, Kylo Ren parecía un habitante normal de cualquier planeta. Esto tuvo un efecto ligeramente positivo en Rey, que permaneció en silencio ante sus amenazas.

Luego reparó en algo que él mencionó, hacía unos segundos en su determinación en acabar con ella a la brevedad, y tuvo que preguntar.

\- Mencionaste que debiste quebrarme. ¿Cómo pretendías hacerme eso?

\- Vi tu sueño. Sé lo que ha sucedido. No te defendiste, chatarrera, podías haberles arrancado cualquier parte del cuerpo a esos hombres, podías haberlos asfixiado o… - Se detuvo en el momento en que, horrorizada, Rey se llevó las manos a los labios, con lágrimas surcando los bordes de ambos ojos y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, humillada, sorprendida de su propia estupidez, quedando al descubierto su vulnerabilidad. Este error fue aprovechado por Kylo Ren en su totalidad, quien en un movimiento inesperado, comenzó a levantarla haciéndola levitar y la obligó a perder la conciencia apretando con fuerza la parte baja de su cuello.

Kylo Ren tuvo unos segundos para observar a la muchacha que parecía dormir tranquilamente. Pudo ver sus párpados que cubrían los ojos almendrados, las pestañas largas y curvadas que crecían al cielo, el cabello que, a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores que la viera, ahora estaba desatado y húmedo, como después de tomar un baño; la observó, absorbiendo cada detalle y línea de su rostro. Parecía relajada en sus brazos la muy idiota, según pensó. Pero una ráfaga de comprensión sincera atravesó su rostro. Si bien ella no pudo verla ni sentirla, él sí se dio cuenta de tal sentimiento y era más que suficiente.

Caminó con ella hasta la casa y la puso en un sofá justo en la entrada. Una vez que hubo registrado el lugar de cabo a rabo buscando pistas sobre dónde encontrar a Skywalker, nuevamente la levantó sin cerrar la puerta y se alejó con aire despiadado del lugar.

Al acomodarla en la nave, se dio cuenta de que tenía todo lo necesario para que Luke Skywalker la buscara. Mientras eso pasaba, ya vería el modo de que Rey pretendiera aprender de él por convicción.

O _bligada o no._


End file.
